Naruto: Hollow Death
by Unexpectations
Summary: Naruto has died and after his death, he is transformed. Watch as Naruto becomes a Hollow and struggles with his Humanity. As a Hollow he has power he never could have imagined... But to what end? DarkNaruto NarutoxBleach Crossover
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the concepts, characters, or locations in Naruto or Bleach. Any characters you dont recognize from either series probably belongs to me.

A/N: Here I am again. Another attempt at writing a story that I won't lose interest in within 2 weeks. I'm gonna try something new to my fanfiction, meaning I'm gonna try and write this in 1st person POV. Hopefully this new twist will make it more interesting for me. I normally try to update once a week, but this time I'll update whenever the new chapter is ready, which should be more frequently than once a week depending on the point in the story. This is also the first story where I have a plan as to what I want the plot to be.

Please try to muddle throught any inaccuracies in the Bleach Universe. I've got the Naruto shit covered, but Bleach is relatively new ground for me.

Unexpectations

* * *

Prologue - The Beginning of the End

_"When they come for me, I'll be sitting at my desk,_

_With a gun in my hand, wearing a bullet-proof vest,_

_Singing my my my, how the time does fly,_

_When you know you're gonna die by the end of the night"_

_-Streetlight Manifesto, Keasby Nights_

I am dead.

I've been dead for a long time now. Probably a few dozen times longer than anyone's ever been alive.

But if I'm dead, as I have clearly just stated, how the hell am I still talking? Well, I remain able to run my mouth because there is an afterlife.

One Hell of an afterlife.

At this moment, I don't know if I meant that figuratively or literally. Although, I suppose one could call my actual life some form of hell. My life wasn't exactly fun, or long. Eight years long to be exact.

Exactly eight long years.

In those eight years I experienced more cruelty than most people do in their entire life, even those that manage to make it past eight years. I endured constant hatred, and dealt with even more neglect. The only one making sure I got food in my stomach by the end of the night, was me. I guess my story, like most stories do, begins when I was born. My birth was certainly "interesting." Within two hours of my birth I had a seal slapped on my stomach and a demon chained to my soul.

I won't go into all the gritty details of my death. I will however tell you that, yes it was gruesome. Yes, a mob was involved. And yes, I was rather resentful afterwards. Seems like the perfect setting for some good old fashioned Hollowfication, no?

Looking down at my own mangled body, all I could remember thinking was, 'Dying really sucks!!' Perhaps not the most eloquent choice of words, and perhaps not the most meaningful thing to say post-mortem. But truer words I believe, were never spoken.

My focus was quickly shifted from my mangled self to the chain connecting us.

To my stomach where the chain was connected.

To the second chain connected to my stomach.

Up the second chain to the GIANT FOX LOOKING AT ME LIKE I WAS IT'S NEXT MEAL!

I think my exact words were, "Holy shit."

"HOW COULD YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO SUCCUMB TO THOSE FOOLS!" The giant fox growled at me. At the time I couldn't help but notice his breath was disgusting.

"Uhh.... What?" I said, flexing my conversational muscles. Yeah, I was quite the conversationalist.

He looked at me like I was a pathetic ant waiting to be crushed under-foot. Which I guess I was. "YOU LET THOSE **PEONS **KILL YOU! YOU LET THEM KILL ME!" He said dumbing his previous statement down considerably.

Oh yeah, the villagers. They were still dancing around my body like a bunch of savages. How had I not noticed them before? "I... Uh... What?" Oh yeah. Pure genius.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHRIMP! WE'RE DEAD!" The Fox ranted at me.

"Who are YOU?!" I finally snapped out of my stupor. Took me long enough after all. The fox was about to respond when suddenly the chain connecting us began to glow. An expression of horror crossed the foxes face.

"NO!! NOT SO SOON! ABSORBTION SHOULD TAKE WAY LONGER THAN THIS!" I remember wondering what the hell the Fox was talking about.

If only I knew.

Suddenly the chain seperating the fox and I stopped glowing just as suddenly as it had started. The chain began rusting and appeared to be getting shorter and shorter. The Fox howled in rage and pain as he was slowly dragged towards me. Looking back, I wonder why I wasn't dragged toward the fox. I mean, he does kinda weigh more than I do. Guess the whole dragging process was more of a symbolic thing than anything. "NO!! NOO!! I WILL NOT BE-" The chain abruptly snaked its way around the Fox's neck and coiled around the length of it's body. I suppose it's kinda hard to talk with a chain clamped down on your wind pipe. The Fox, which I now noticed had nine tails, began writhing against it's bondage, being dragged towards me all the while.

I tried, quite desperately, to crawl away from the fox inching closer and closer to me. I didn't get very far. The chain binding me to my body, which was being kicked by a heavyset man and what appeared to be his wife, held strong and kept me within 8 feet of my own corpse. Yes, how delightfully morbid. The next few minutes are a daze to me. The next coherent memory I have is of seeing my own mangled corpse. Hmm, I never noticed just how broken my body really was.

* * *

My soul was elevated 4 feet above my corpse, I was staring down at my own carcass. The aforementioned carcass was being dragged at a slow pace down the streets of Konoha, a gruesome trail of blood leading down the street toward my death site. There was cheering and partying and booze. Overall there was a whole lot of merriment. Peals of laughter ran rampant through the streets. Shouts of unbridled joy, shouts of "THE DEMON IS DEAD!" rang in my ears. Seemed like one hell of a party.

A party I was being forced to watch.

I tried desperately to seperate myself from my body, but the chain remained unrelentingly strong. All that I wanted at that moment, more than to be alive, more than my need to leave this gruesome death party, was to wreak my revenge on each and every one of the assholes that made my life a living hell. In simpler terms, I wanted to destroy Konoha.

In that moment, all that I wanted was the complete and utter destruction of Konoha.

Konoha, my home. Konoha, my prison. Konoha, my Living Hell.

Konoha, the beginning of my End.

Konoha, the soon to be smoking hole in the ground.

Yeah, absorbing the Kyuubi probably had a bigger effect on me than I thought.

* * *

The whole time I had been dead, I hadn't been able to get a good look at myself. When the mob dragged me past a small pond I managed to catch a look at myself in the reflection. I was wearing the same clothes I was wearing at my time of death. The clothes being a black t-shirt and orange shorts. These clothes were in good condition though, unlike the torn up rags I had been wearing. My eyes had turned a deep bloody red with the pupil turning into a slit of darkness. Yeah... Badass.

My ears appeared to have elongated and were made more angular. Two sharp fangs emerged from my lips and I had claws on my fingers. Again... Badass. My hair also seemed to have become shaggier and a slightly darker blond. It seems my soul had undergone a transformation brought on by the Kyuubi. My past self realized that the big fox probably had some thing to do with it, I would later learn that I had just absorbed the kyuubi. Well, my soul had absorbed his soul, which explains my sudden urge to destroy Konoha apart from the fact that they had just succeeded in killing me and were parading my body all around the streets of Konoha.

I was just about to get prepared have to listen to these people celebrate my death forever when the Hokage and a team of ANBU appeared. Old man Hokage was NOT happy.

To make a long story short, the 20 people closest to my body were all killed on sight. The rest ran like newly decapitated chickens back to there homes. The Hokage ran over to my body and took my pulse. Nothing.

His body tensed up and I could tell he was beyond pissed.

More heads than just mine were going to roll tonight.

That didn't matter to me now. Konoha was going down, one way or another.

I failed to notice the fact that the Chain of Destiny locking me to my body had fallen away from my carcass and that the side closest to my body was corroding. Fast.

I ignored the unimaginable pain generally assossiated with the conversion of a Plus to a Hollow. My attention was elsewhere. Was that the Hokage using a Katon Justu on my body? Wow. He got over my death quickly. My nostrils were filled with the unmistakable stench of burning human flesh.

MY burning flesh. MY Jiji burning my dead body to ash.

I was a witness to my own cremation.

Death's a funny thing really. My last thoughts before I was rapidly became a hollow were those of Revenge.  
Revenge may have been impossible during my actual life. It was more than possible after life.  
It would almost be easy after becoming a Hollow.

As my soul faded into non-existence, I couldn't help but smile. They would soon feel my pain.

Naruto was dead. And in his place, a true demon.

Just not the demon they were expecting.

This is the story of my afterlife. This is the story of my life as a Hollow.

This is the Beginning of the End.

Hang on tight.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the concepts, characters, or locations in Naruto or Bleach. Any characters you dont recognize from either series probably belongs to me.

A/N: Wow that was a quick update. Hopefully I didn't fuck up the prologue too much. Please review! Oh, yeah. Big thanks to my good friend and Beta Yoshmi-sama, although he didn't beta this chapter yet... Hopefully he gets off his lazy ass and writes a story.

Unexpectations

* * *

Chapter 1: That Sinking Feeling

_"I still remember that day, like the day that I said,_

_That I swear "I'll never hurt myself again,"_

_But it seems that I'm deemed to be wrong  
To be wrong, to be wrong"_

-Streetlight Manifesto, Keasbey Nights

My soul immediately after being turned into a hollow was incredibly instinctual. Embarrassingly so. The hours immediately following my rebirth as a hollow were spent feasting on the 20 souls that had been released by the ANBU squad. Those plusses tasted great if I remember correctly. So full of hatred and fear. Especially after I told them who I was. My fox-like form only increased their hatred of me.

My body appeared to have taken on the appearance of a Humanoid fox. My dark red fur was razor sharp and I took great pleasure in wrapping my victims in one of the nine tails waving languidly in the air behind me. Their screams were so very enticing. I was so brutal as a young hollow. My hollow hole had appeared right over where the seal on my stomach had been. My default posture was similar to that of an ape's, with my arms hanging in the air in front of me and my back hunched over.

With every soul I devoured I felt more powerful. With every soul I devoured my hunger grew greater. With every soul I devoured I felt more Justified.

Those were good times.

The Mask adorning my face was, of course, a pale bone white. It was predictably in the shape of a fox. The space in between the ears jutted out and over my back in a column of spikes. My feet, which now were a strange hybrid between paws and feet or as I like to call them Human Hooves, had a dark brownish armor starting at the ankles and climbed halfway up my calf jutting out in cruel spikes. Similar armor adorned my shoulders and forearms. I like to think I was pretty badass even then.

I took great pleasure in torturing those twenty souls before consuming them. It was great fun really.

After my feast on the twenty souls were over, I predictably wanted to eat more souls. I lifted my nose to the air and took a deep breath. I sniffed out a few more souls, none so fresh and full of hatred as these unfortunately. Mores the pity I suppose.

More than a few of the souls I smelt were Uchiha's from the massacre that had taken place some time ago. I remember being protected by a young man with those Uchiha eyes once upon a time. I ate the Uchiha quickly and without much intimidation or torture. They tasted good without the extra fear anyway. They were very bitter about dying so suddenly. One of them even expressed disbelief about his death. I think he said, "Why would little Itachi do such a thing?" I had heard the name Itachi Uchiha before. I don't know where, but I had. Families are such strange things.

Speaking of family, that was another thing I had to do before I destroyed Konoha completly. I had to find my parents and make them suffer. So much to do, so little time to do it. I ran on rooftops as I had seen shinobi do before. Quite funny really. I had so looked up to them during my life and wanted to become one desperately. It was only after my death that I actually was able to imitate them.

The world's a funny place.

Hysterical.

My destination? The Hokage tower. The reason? I had to go see the Hokage, maybe learn something of my past. Plus, there was a tasty smelling soul on the way there. The soul belonged to a Mamoru Takeda. He was a big man. An angry man. A familiar man. I think he had beaten me once or twice.

Revenge was sweet.

His soul was peeking in on a window where a woman was changing when I found him. Disgusting. Not the woman, the dude. The woman was quite delicious looking actually... Not delicious like that you perverts. I tapped him on his shoulder, he turned around like he had been caught peeking. Wait, he was. "WHO THE HELL AR-" Was all he managed to get out before I grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the ground. We were floating 30 feet above ground. In a word, Ouch. He wheezed for air and beat on my chest angrily mouthing the words, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Hell was actually a much naughtier word.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." I said pleasantly with a smile on my face, still clutching his throat. His eyes grew wide. "Or as you might know me the Kyuubi child." Yes I had learned of the Kyuubi. One of the twenty souls I had eaten before had shouted various expletives at me. Among them were, "FUCKIN' KYUUBI! WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU A LONG TIME AGO!" I questioned him what he meant by that. By questioned I mean I tortured the hell out of him and screamed questions at him.

His eyes bulged out and I could tell he wanted to shout something at me. I didn't give him the chance. I lifted my hand off his throat and immediately replaced it with my tail. One of my other tails came and grabbed one of his leg. Then his other leg. Then his arms. As I stated before, my fur was razor sharp. Again, Ouch. He tried screaming, but it just caused him more pain. I drove a tail through his stomach, where the seal used to be on my body. And where my Hollow hole currently resides.

How ironic.

I devoured him with little further ado before I continued on my way to the Tower. I couldn't help but glance toward the still changing woman.

Tasty.

* * *

The Hokage's office was gloomier than I ever remembered it being. Said Hokage sat in his chair looking as much a lost child as an old man could possibly look. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that point.

Probably closer to laughter than tears.

I watched him for about five minutes before something happened. There was a knock at the window. He waved the man inside. The guy that entered easily stood out in a crowd. He wore a red jacket and had a scroll on his back. His spiky white hair cascaded down his back. He was a funny looking dude. He reminded me of a frog somehow.

"Hello Jiraiya-kun." Sarutobi said after an awkward silence. "I suppose you heard the news?"

The man, or Jiraiya as I had just learned, nodded grimly. "Yes. It was hard not to what with all the celebration." He spat out angrily. I could smell the sadness rolling off him as well as the Hokage. Maybe I would spare those two.

Maybe.

Probably not.

"Do not feel guilty Jiraiya. You had no way of knowing what was going on. I should be held responsible if anyone should." The elderly Hokage relented. "I should have protected him better." Damn straight you should have.

Jiraiya shook his head ferociously, "No! He was my responsibility. He was my godson." That meant he knew my parents. I would target him next. Probably use his guilt to my advantage. Even while this plan was forming in my mind, in a deeper more instinctual part of my brain, my emotions were raging like a storm. This man was my godfather. He should have been taking care of me! He will suffer.

Hell hath no fury like a Demon scorned.

"Minato wouldn't want you to feel guilty. Neither would Kushina." The Hokage tried to console him. Maybe my parents? Hmm... That was past tense right?

"You're right. They would want me dead." He left through the window he came in from.

The hokage snapped to his feet. "NO! Jiraiya!" He collapsed to his chair and rested his head in his palms. "Dammit." That's the first time I heard him curse.

There's a first time for everything.

I hurried after Jiraiya who was hopping at a leisurely pace for a ninja along the roof tops toward the Hokage Monument. He sat on the Fourth's head and sighed. I practically felt thoughts of suicide rolling off him in waves. Not before I got to him! If by his suicide he thought he was atoning for my death he might go straight to the afterlife and his soul might never even appear.

Over my dead body.

He pulled out a kunai. FUCK!! I slammed a fist into his stomach and surprisingly, met some resistance. His soul left his body, the Chain of Destiny still connecting him to his body making sure he couldn't run.

Perfect.

"What the hell?!" He asked as he looked around himself clearly bewildered. I quite enjoyed the expression on his face before I made myself known.

"Hello Jiraiya-san." I said in a cheery voice. I was going to enjoy this. His eyes widened before a look of realization crossed his face.

He settled into a battle stance. "Kyuubi." He said firmly. Ready to do battle.

How cute.

"No, not quite, although I could understand the mix up. Lots of people have mixed us up. Most of Konoha actually." I said with a flourish of one of my tails. "I'm actually a certain someone's godson. Would you like to take a guess?" Well, at that point, subtlety wasn't exactly my strong point.

A horrible look crossed his face. "Narut-" I cut him off.

I cut him off by pouncing on him and sending him sprawling to the ground. "BINGO!! What up, dear god father?" You had to learn to enjoy the little things in life. Like the look on a super perverts face as you mocked him relentlessly and quite cruely at that. "How are you doing? Me?" I questioned him, "I'm dead."

"Naruto... What happened to you?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Life, happened to me dear God Father." I laughed in his face. "Life happened." I peirced one of his legs with a tail. He grit his teeth in pain but did not call out. I admired that in a man, good pain tolerance. "Although I must say I am curious as to why you weren't here during my life. Isn't that what a god father does?"

One of the tears welling up in his eyes leaked down his face. Hmm... This wasn't bringing me as much satisfaction as I thought it would. "I'm so very sorry Naruto."

I stabbed his other leg with a tail leaving it impaled through his leg into the ground like the other one. I followed that up by snaking a razor sharp tail around his waist and squeezing brutally. This time he couldn't reign in a shout of agony. "What do you have to say for yourself now?"

"I'm so sorry."

I let out a bloodcurdling scream of pure rage. Why won't he curse me like the others? Why won't he shout and spit and curse? Why wasn't this fun? I stabbed him through his chest. Blood sprayed in different directions. That blood didn't satisfy any urge like other similar sprays of the life-giving liquid had. How very strange. And quite annoying. "If only you had taken care of me like you were obligated to. Maybe none of this would be happening!" I skewered his stomach and some of his blood sprayed across my mask. "Now, who is my father and who is my mother?"

"Minato Namikaze, or the fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, the last scion of Whirlpool country." It apparently pained him to say the names of my parents.

"Are they alive?!" I asked as I ripped one of my tails out of his leg and stabbed it rather brutally into his thigh. Another scream of pain.

"No... Minato died sealing the Kyuubi into you and Kushina died during childbirth." Anger was the prevalent emotion in Naruto's mind but a smaller sense of relief made it's way into his mind. Somehow he was glad they were long dead, at least he wouldn't have to deal with them. "God, they loved you so much..."

"SHUT UP!!" I ripped my tail out of his stomach and wrapped it around his neck. "SHUT UPP!" I squeezed. I bent over and growled in his face. Without my knowledge, he reached up and touched my mask. I was taken aback by that action. Too stunned to stop him, he moved my mask out of the way of my face revealing half my face.

He croaked, "Just... Like... Minato." A tear fell off my face and onto his. A tear of his leaked out of his eye and joined with mine. More tears. Whether they were his or mine, I do not know. I quickly devoured him.

He tasted terrible.

* * *

After Jiraiya's death, I spent a few hours in a daze. With a sad wistfullness I wandered around Konoha. Oddly enough, I had never realized that I was no longer human. Yeah, I knew, but it hadn't really connected yet. It was odd really, I didn't particularly care but at the same time. It bothered me. Eventually the hollow inside of me won out and I went looking for the next soul to devour. I quickly ate the soul, and the next one. I didn't really have much of a stomach for torture just then.

How could I take down Konoha like this? Acting like a parasite feeding off the already dead souls. Then it hit me! I would use that soul seperation thing I used on Jiraiya. Now I could devour anyone I liked. First, I would target the Shinobi.

Konoha would feel my wrath.

Truly.

* * *

"Hmm... You know that one world that barely gets any Hollow activity?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, 27 souls just went missing."

"What?!"

"Pretty weird right?"

"We gotta send an expedition right away."

"Meh, I wouldn't be too concerned. Let's just send a rookie. Only worlds with a high concentration of Reishi get strong hollows. That world has the exact opposite of Reishi."

"Hmm... You should probably send that rookie who can already use Shikai. I've got a bad feeling about this one."

"Yeah, yeah."

And that's where my troubles started.

But... Such is Life.

Er... Such is death.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the concepts, characters, or locations in Naruto or Bleach. Any characters you dont recognize from either series probably belongs to me.

A/N: Well, this is it. Make or break time. This chapter will dictate whether this story is a success or a failure. Hopefully it's the former.

Unexpectations

* * *

Chapter 2: Something Wicked This Way Comes

_I felt like putting a bullet between the eyes of every Panda that wouldn't screw to save its species._

_ I wanted to open the dump valves on oil tankers and smother all the French beaches I'd never see._

_ I wanted to breathe smoke._

-Narrator, Fight Club

"Sir, there have been a series of odd deaths throughout the village."

"Really? Are there any correlations between them?" The old Hokage puffed on his pipe.

"Yes sir. On all of the bodies and in all the crime scenes there has been no sign of a struggle."

The wise man quirked an eyebrow. "Odd. Poison perhaps?"

"No, there was no signs generally associated with struggle. They all just... Dropped dead."

"Like Jiraiya?"

"Yes. Remarkably similar."

"How many deaths?" The old Hokage asked grimly.

"Well, that's the concerning part." The ANBU paused. "There have been 113 civilian casualties-"

"All with the same circumstances?" He cut in, quite shocked.

"Yes. And there have been 203 shinobi casualties."

The Hokage dropped his pipe. "Launch a full scale investigation and increase security within the village."

"Yes sir."

Yes... Things were moving quite smoothly in my little plan. Neither shinobi had noticed me. Of course they hadn't. I was dead after all. More shinobi around ment only one thing. More targets.

I bet they wished they hadn't fucked with me now.

I was formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki to the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Now, I was a nameless killer. Choosing and tormenting my targets. Speaking of target...

The ANBU was just about to leave the meeting when I struck. He had just placed his hand on the doorknob when I severed his soul and his body. He slumped to the ground. The Hokage ran over to the fallen ANBU and checked his pulse. No pulse. I knew there wouldn't be one. There never was. I devoured the ANBU's soul quickly and enjoyed the feeling in my stomach. Such fulfillment. The Hokage summoned another ANBU into his office. I killed that one too. In the same way. Just as he was leaving, with the other ANBU's corpse over his shoulder I quickly consumed his soul. I did that once more.

With every dead ANBU in his office, the Hokage's fear elevated. Damn, he smelled good.

Alright, I'll admit. This was a little cruel. But any vestige of Humanity I had, died with Jiraiya. For now, I left the Hokage's office. I had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting in his private chambers silently drinking his tea. He always operated with such poise. All of the Hyuuga did. They followed him by example.

Let's see how long that lasts.

The Hyuuga clan was never particularly cruel to me. They just treated me with a cold disdain, as if I wasn't worth their time. And their stuck-up additude always bothered me. Despite their, not-so-bad treatment of me, they had to fall. They were the last truly powerful clan in Konoha. They had to burn.

And they would.

But before they could fall, I had to take Hiashi out of the picture. Now sure, I could have just killed him. And I could have just cannabalized them all, but that would be far too clean. I wanted something messier. Something more dramatic. Something told me I would have fun with this. Destroying this man's calm cool exterior. Stripping away the peaceful, almost zen-like feeling permeating through the clan. Call it the Nature of my former self manifesting in new interesting ways. Call it sadism. Call it anything you like. It was fun.

It began with little things. Like slowly opening the door to his office just as he settled himself in his chair. Or clipping a lock of his hair and placing it on whatever piece of mundane paperwork that had come to his attention. Then it escalated, like whispering little disturbing messages in his ears while he slept, mostly little paranoid warnings cautioning him and turning him against the rest of his clan. I did this over the course of a week, while simultaneously keeping up the continued string of deaths throughout Konoha. At my last count, I had killed 247 civilians and 405 shinobi. I even started killing any and all foreign shinobi entering the village. While a few deaths could be tolerated by other villages (Lest a war break out) I was gaining momentum. I killed as many foreign shinobi as I could, as quick as I could. Hopefully war would break out soon.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend, or so the saying goes.

By the end of the week, I had him jittery and jumping at any little noise he heard. He would whip up out of his chair and activate his Byakuugan whenever he heard the slightest noise. It was quite fun to watch. Today, I would make my final strike against the Hyuuga clan. The night before, I had killed all the guards surrounding the Hyuuga estate. I also intercepted anyone trying to enter his room. By intercepted, I mean killed. When he emerged from his office, he would find the hallway full of dead Hyuuga. All this mayhem was getting tiresome. But I suppose you could call it a labor of love.

I had left him mostly alone that afternoon. Sure I rolled his pen off his desk a few times, and I pulled his hair whenever he would finish one document. But as I stated before, he was now sitting at his desk, calmly sipping away at tea. Well, I guess calm was the wrong word for it. He looked calm. He tried desperately to act calm. But I knew on the inside, his mind was raging. I could tell by his increased pulse and the way he clutched his pen. The whole clan had noticed his change in demeanor and they all reacted just as I thought they would. They all began jumping at every little sound. They all activated their Byakuugan at the slightest oddity. They were balancing on a fine edge. Ready to teeter into madness.

I was just going to give them that last little push in the right direction.

Deciding I would start the party now, I picked up the stapler on his desk with one of my tails and tossed it at his forehead. It impacted with a dull thud and fell into his lap. He, predictably stood up and activated his Byakuugan. Searching around for a moment, he decided to sit back down. I didn't let him. I yanked the chair out from under his ass and he fell to the floor. The look on his face was priceless. I crouched down low and whispered into his ear, "Run." He followed my command and hauled ass to the door. I flew to the other side of the door and held it shut for a moment before letting go and sending him flying inwards. He landed at the base of his desk in a heap. He leapt up and walked quite briskly towards through the door. I gave him a little push and he stumbled and fell face first, his eyes mere inches from those of a dead Hyuuga. His daughter actually. He righted himself quickly and ran, the girl in his arms. I never bothered to learn her name.

He ran right into the dining hall, where most of the Hyuuga were currently enjoying a quiet breakfast. Or they were trying to before a frantic clan head bust in carrying his daughter's dead body. I whispered in his ear. "They killed her. They killed your wife. They will kill your younger daughter." His eyes widened in shock and I saw him transform in front of me from a dignified man to a cornered animal. A Hyuuga approached him, obviously concerned.

"Hiashi-sama, is Hinata-sama alright?" The man reached out to touch the dead heiress in her father's arms.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!" Hiashi lashed out with a Kaiten of epic proportions. Blasting away the concerned Hyuuga as well as any other Hyuuga in the immediate vicinity. I did my duty and killed any of the downed Hyuuga. I returned to Hiashi, who was watching everyone with the craziest look in his eyes. I whispered in his ear. "They will kill you." He charged forward and took out as many Hyuuga as he could. A branch member approached and tried to calm him down, the crazed clan head activated the Caged Bird Seal. Every branch member went down, howling in pain, clutching their foreheads in sheer agony. They were all dead in a manner of moments. Hiash managed to kill a good deal of the remaining members. Those he couldn't reach or those that were about to stop him, I killed. It was great fun.

Nothing quite like the smell of dead Hyuuga in the morning.

By the time the casualty reports came across the Hokage's desk that afternoon, all but 16 members of the once great Hyuuga clan were dead. Among them, was the crazed Hiashi. When I last saw him, he was kneeling in the middle of a sea of bodies, all Hyuuga, holding his daughter to his chest.

Konoha was close to collapse.

* * *

The old Hokage sat in his desk, his head resting in his palms. He obviously couldn't believe what was happening. Maybe he was still mourning the death of his student, Jiraiya. Maybe he was asking himself what was up with all the mysterious deaths. Maybe he was pondering all the deaths of these foreign shinobi that he hadn't authorized. Maybe he was thinking about the collapse of the Hyuuga clan. Maybe he was thinking about the foreign threats of war. Maybe he was thinking about me. Before I died. I had no idea where his thought lie.

I remember, once upon a time when I used to call him Jiji. I remember him taking me out for ramen. I remember him ruffling my hair whenever I would say anything out of line. I remember the look on his face when I died.

And yet, he was Konoha's defender. He was the embodiement of the Will of Fire. He was the Hokage. He was my Jiji.

He needed to die.

He would die.

I wish he didn't have to.

Time spent wishing is time spent wasted.

Maybe I was being overly sentimental. Maybe not. But as I stood there, preparing to rip his soul from his body and end his life, I briefly considered letting him live. I considered leaving Konoha once and for all and putting their sins behind me. I considered being forgiving, because surely I had sufficiently wreaked my vengeance. I considered it. Then I decided against it. He would not leave this office alive. That, I swear from the depths of my empty heart. Even as I prepared the killing blow, I couldn't help but notice how old he looked. How very frail he was. Never had I thought him weakly. Now, I saw him for what he truly was. An old man. And he was tired. So very tired.

I prepared to rend his soul from his body. I raised my hand and brought it closer and closer to his stomach. Closer and closer my hand fell. Inching it's way towards him in this moment turned into eternity. I hesitated. I was interrupted.

I met my first Shinigami.

He would not be the last.

He was a moderately tall man. With jet black hair and green eyes. He had a non-descript zanpakuto that he wore on his hip. He was a promising young shinigami and I killed him. The fight began with him taunting me and calling me a Hollow. I, having never heard the term before inquired as to what it meant. He laughed and made a ridiculous joke about me being a baby hollow. I later learned that Hollows were creatures like me. Creatures that cannabalized other souls in order to fulfill our own endless appetite. I did not like being called a hollow. I lashed out at him with a tail. He dodged it quite easily. I had others. He dodged those too. He managed to slice me across the chest when he could just as easily have cut through my mask and skull therefore ending the fight and ending my life.

That arrogant mistake would cost him dearly.

A rage I had never felt before overtook me. The armor on my ankles grew and turned into a skeleton-like full pair of greaves. The armor on my shoulders became a chestplate. The armor on my wrist became gauntlets. My tails also became covered in armor. He nearly pissed himself. The battle raged on. He stabbed me quite brutally in the abdomen. I took a hold of his sword with my gauntlets and pushed him wrist deep through my stomach. I stabbed him through the chest with a tail. He stumbled back and lashed out with his sword which had changed shape into a sickle, catching me in the arm. He cut through my arm to the bone. I stabbed him through the throat. He went limp. I devoured him. All the armor I had grown during the battle fell away. The adrenaline and the rush of power that I felt faded away. The whole fight went by and the Hokage hadn't even noticed us. He had just finished his paperwork and was about to leave work for the day. I reached out to him as I felt my strength rapidly fading. A few more inches and I could rip his soul out of his body. I crawled to him desperate to lay my hand on him in order to forcefully eject his soul from his body. He took off his Hokage hat and placed it on the hat rack near the door to his office. Just an inch more!

He sighed as I layed my hand on his stomach and gently pushed. His soul left his body which slumped to the floor. He turned and looked at me. Our eyes met. "Naruto?"

"Yes... Hello Jiji."

"Hello Naruto."

"Goodbye Jiji."

"Goodbye Naru-" My name died on his lips as my tail punctured his ribcage and stabbed through his heart. I devoured him too.

Sometimes, Life is a bitch.

My life, I decided was always a bitch.

About halfway through my rampage in Konoha. A strange feeling settled in the back of my mind. A feeling to just get away from it all. A need to go somewhere.

I had to leave. Something was calling me home.

Where my home was?

I didn't know. I guess I had to follow my gut. I had to leave.

I said goodbye to Konoha. I said goodbye to the few people who tormented me who didn't catch my revenge. I said goodbye to my dreams of being Hokage, now so very far away. I said goodbye to the old man lying dead at my feet.

I had to leave.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the concepts, characters, or locations in Naruto or Bleach. Any characters you dont recognize from either series probably belongs to me.

A/N: I'm kinda surprised by the success of this fic. 25 reviews for three chapters? That's pretty awesome. So I just gotta thank all of those who reviewed. You're probably the main reason I'm updating so often. Enjoy this so-so chapter!

Unexpectations

* * *

Chapter 3: Battle for Myself

_Every night for three long weeks, _

_She'd roam the hallways half asleep,_

_And as the footsteps fade away,  
In my mind, I could swear, I could swear, I heard her say:  
_

_Don't wait for me, you've got a lot to do, you've got a lot to be,  
And in the end maybe, I'll see you there._

-Streetlight Manifesto, As the Footsteps Die Away Forever

"So... The rookie's dead."

"Really? How did it happen?"

"From what we can decipher from the energy remnants, there was 1 hollow."

"Only 1?"

"Yeah."

"Damn... Alright, well it's been nice seeing you. But, I gotta go do more research, I think I might be on to something."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Well, I don't wanna say. But if it works the way I think it will. It's gonna be big."

* * *

I had just fulfilled my main ambition. I had destroyed most of Konoha's government. I had killed countless shinobi. I had exacted my revenge on virtually all those who had abused me as a child. I had hurt Konoha beyond recovery. Yet, I still felt empty inside. Perhaps it was because revenge never solves anything, despite how good if feels. Perhaps it was because I had to kill the one person who had truly cared about me in order to do it. Perhaps it was the fact that I was no longer human. Whatever was the reason, I felt only two things.

1. I had to go home. Wherever that was.

2. I had to feed.

Both desires were powerful, and both were equal. At one moment, my mind would be solely occupied with returning home. Then in another moment, I felt an all consuming hunger. Neither desire could be satisfied. The souls that had just recently made me feel so whole, so satisfied, now left me wanting more. Like a bad addiction. The shinigami's soul made me feel slightly more satisfied, but I still wanted more. And as for going home? I had no idea where that was. And getting there was another problem.

I could tell instinctively that the Elemental Counties held no home for me, and I doubted eating more human souls would help me in anyway. It was quite frustrating. I had been wandering the world for years before I caught a lead.

Over those years, I wandered the Elemental Countries eating souls here and there. A few more shinigami came after me. None of them stood much of a chance. Although I didn't feel any satisfaction from eating there souls, with every soul that I ate I grew more powerful. I learned that there was indeed a Hollow world where most hollows lived after they completed their life's final wish. Getting there, as I've said before, was another issue.

But for now, the lead. I had been walking around in the forest when I heard a scream. A scream of pure fear that I was very familiar with, and took great pleasure causing. Was that another hollow?

"HEhAhaHeEEheHahAHa!! DANCE you LiTtle PUppEt!! SquIRM LIke THE spiNELesS WorRM YoU arE!!" Another voice joined the screaming. The voice was like a cheese grater to my brain.

Very annoying.

I followed the screams to a clearing about 30 feet wide. There being held up by what appeared to be golden hooks attached to flesh colored tentacles was a man, or what used to be a man. There were only a few pieces left of him. He finally stopped screaming. The Hollow appeared to be a squid with a mess of legs and tentacles. At the end of the tentacles were large cruel looking golden hooks with jagged ends. There was blood everywhere and a leg by my foot. Er... I guess this squid Hollow enjoyed torture more than I did. I spoke up. "Uh, hi." Wow. I guess my people skills needed some improvement.

He snapped his head? in my direction. His mask looked vaguely like half an ear of corn. His voice rang through the clearing, "HeLLo! FiNalLy I meEt ANothEr HoLLow iN tHiS WorLD!" Again. Cheese grater.

"Yeah. Do you know how to get to the Hollow world?" I asked him, trying to keep as much of the disgust I felt out of my voice as possible.

He snickered. "AwwW! HOw cuTe! A LitTLE NeWBie HOlloW! WeLl, i'LL gIVe YoU a LiiITtlE HinT iF yoU CaN beaT ME!!" That voice was seriously getting on my nerves.

I squirmed. Having never fought another hollow before, I didn't realize there was no real sense of camraderie between us. I would learn that soon enough. "Er... How bout you just tell me how to get there?"

"NAAaaW!! ThAt wouLDn'T bE MucH fUn aT AlL!" He lashed out at me with a tentacle. I hopped over the the flailing appendage and shot a blast off of one of my tails. I didn't know how I knew how to do that. I just did it one day. His annoying voice again. "OoOooH!! YOu cAN uSE CeRO BuT CaNT GEt tO HeUCO mUnDO?! INTEREEESTING!!!"

Cero? That's what it's called? I didn't respond, instead I dashed forward dodging tentacles along the way. I was about to punch a tail sized hole through his mask when he tried to stab me through the chest with a hook. I held his tentacle back with a tail and tried to slash him with the claws on my right hand. He couldn't avoid in time and was rewarded with a 12 inch gash across his chest/thing. I fired a close range bla-Cero at him. He managed to squirm out of the way just enough to let it catch two of his tentacles and blow them off. While I was distracted with kicking his ass, he hooked me around my legs and hung me upside down. I reached up and cut through the tentacle holding me up. The hook however would not give way, and stayed wrapped around my ankles. It began to tighten. I tried to cut through it to no avail.

"HoW dO YoU LiKe mY **SUPRA STICKY SHACKLES**? FUUUN RIGHT?!" This dude was fuckin' crazy.

His voice... I was getting pissed. Very, very pissed. The armor grew once again. Wicked pauldrons appeared on my shoulder. Gauntlets and greaves soon followed. My tails were covered in a plate type armor that spiked out at the end as well. I felt power surging through me. I ripped throudh the shackles once and for all.

"HOW DID YOU-" I cut him off. Literally. I quickly severed three of his tentacles. He howled in pain. Before he could form a coherent sentence, I had a cero prepared and aimed at his mask, ready to destroy him. He tried to move out of the way, but I held him with two of my tails. He lashed out at me with his remaining tail. I turned the cero blast to the tail and blasted it off. More shouts of pain.

"Tell me. How do I get to Hueco Mundo." My tail was poised directly in front of his face, ready to kill him. He fumbled his words before I stabbed him through the chest with a tail. "TELL ME."

"You have to open a Garganta..."

"And how would I open one."

"Just... How bout this? I open a Garganta for you, and you let me live! How does that sound?" Wow. I had him terrified. Good.

"That will do for now. Do it quick. Before I change my mind and give you a cero sized hole in your forehead." He didn't have to know that I was just as exhausted as he was.

He opened his mouth and directed himself towards the sky as best he could, a beam of light eerie black light came out of his mouth. A small rip appeared in the air. I turned to him. "Is that it?"

"Ye-Yes! That's all." I was amazed by how unannoying his voice was now.

"If this doesn't take me where I want to go, I **WILL **hunt you down and kill you." He accepted my threat with little grumbling.

Except that wasn't a threat.

It was a promise.

And one thing that hadn't changed from my life as a human, was that I always, always kept my promises.

And so, I left the land of my birth. The world where I was born.

I felt like it was the end of an era.

The silver sands of Heuco Mundo had lured me away from my home.

No. The Elemental Countries were never home to me.

They never would be.

I had a new home now.

* * *

The first thing I did when I got to Heuco Mundo?

I was amazed by how much nothing there was around. I pretty much just saw silver sand and the occasional rock. And I saw a lizard once if memory serves. I wondered briefly whether or not that hollow had sent me to the right place. That thought was dashed immediately, the desire I had felt this whole time to go home had been satisfied. Something in the air just felt right. Now... How to get rid of this incredible hunger?

I began experimenting. I grabbed a nearby lizard hollow and tossed him casually into my mouth. Surprisingly, I felt much better. But, I just had to eat more. I sniffed the air looking desperately for another hollow. Found one.

I got to the hollow as quickly as possible. Oddly enough, he seemed to want to eat me to. Wow. That sounds weird now that I've said it. We duked it out, and thankfully I won. I felt much stronger afterwords. Another hollow came at me, still a little tired from my last fight, I barely managed to kill this one. I waited a few moments and surprisingly, I felt much better. I went hunting again. I ate hollow after hollow, and with every one I ate I wanted to eat more. And more. These days are a haze to me, of constant killing and fighting. Seeking out stronger and stronger opponents, I couldn't believe how hungry I was. I didn't notice it happening, and I lost track of time so I don't know when it began, but I was slowly transforming, Getting bigger really, and losing my own form. My mask got bigger, I got bigger, everything got bigger. My tails dissolved into my body and before I knew it, I was towering over the dunes of Heuco Mundo.

My thoughts soon lost coherence, becoming just another voice in the mob. My thoughts became an amalgam of all the hollows I had absorbed. They lost all meaning and significance. I literally couldn't hear myself think. I lost my individuality. I lost my sense of self. I became just another voice in the mob that controlled my body. Our body. The power I felt was unreal. We were so powerful together. And still we were ever hungry. We ate anything that moved. We raided foreign worlds and killed entire teams of Shinigami. We were one, unified killing machine. And I was just another part. Just another gear in the machine. Even though I couldn't hear myself think, my will was fighting a battle.

A battle to break free. A battle to be heard. A battle for dominance.

A battle I had to win.

And so, a battle raged inside our body, my mind trying desperately to gain a firm hold over the others. It was so damn hard. There voices constantly cried out against me, creating an evil ambience that gave me the shivers. I'm sure the constant angry white noise would have quickly broken anyone else, but I had to regain control. I had to regain myself. The mask on our joint body morphed rapidly from my fox mask, with the three red arrows, one on the forehead and one on each cheek, to the generic bone white tengu mask with no markings. No individuality.

I battled constantly, for what seemed like weeks. Breaking myself against the mob. I wanted my mind back. I would have it. Finally, my mask ermerged victorious. I had just became a menos. I was an individually controlled menos. The power that I felt was stifling. What to do with it all? I opened a Garganta and went to some random world. Time to kill some more.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: OH MY GOD! UNEXPECTATIONS ACTUALLY UPDATED! I NEED TO CHECK THIS SHIT OUT! FIVE MONTHS AND WE GET THIS SHORT ASS CHAPTER?! GOD DAMMIT UNEXPECTATIONS, THE NEXT ONE BETTER BE LONG!

Don't worry peeps. Next chapters a doozy. I promise you. The more you review the faster I get it uploaded!

Unexpectations

* * *

Chapter 4: We are Losing...

_Busy hands keep swimming_

_They don't like swallowing to the abstract motor_

_"Gotta make that motor hum, gotta make it run."_

_Forward seems like forever when "ever" is hand over hand over hand_

_The busy hands keep swimming_

_Gotta make that motor "hum"_

_Get it over and done_

Motioncity Soundtrack, Autographs and Apologies_  
_

From the moment I became an adjuchas, I could feel the extraordinary power flowing through me. The strength of every single soul I had ever eaten fueled me and darkness fell through my soul like a waterfall.

This dark waterfall had claimed the life of many a hollow. They drowned in my darkness. I could feel the void that had been my heart growing with each soul I added to my collection.

That was the irony of my afterlife. The more I tried to fill myself, the emptier I became. It was like trying to hold water in a leaky bucket. The hole in the bucket grows wider and wider with each passing moment, and you are left trying to fill the bucket with a teaspoon before it can run out.

Their voices were yarn spinning madly through my mind. A flurry of angry, bitter thoughts encompassed my senses at night, when it was quiet. They challenged me, and haunted me. Their constant calls became the bane of my existence.

They haunted my dreams.

The dreams I had enjoyed so fully, had turned against me. Before, hope sustained me. My dreams gave me hope and hope gave way to more reckless hope. But now the seemingly endless fountain of hope had run dry. I didn't have dreams anymore.

I had nightmares.

Contorted faces screaming bloody murder, killings made in the name of peace, chaos giving way to violence, flashbacks of terrible lives lived by terrible people, wrathful destruction, prideful retribution, lustful glances and assaults, greedy men conning simple people out of hard earned money, gluttons snatching the food off children's plates, slothful layabouts ready to betray anyone for a dollar or two, envious pigs hating for hate's sake. The souls I had accumulated were dark and heavy.

It was no wonder I couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. I still haven't.

The hunger called out to me again. I had no idea how long I lived that way. Feeding constantly. I didn't even know what I looked like during that time in my afterlife, nor did I care. All I knew was that I had four legs, and that I could kill. The hunger gnawed at my soul again.

I tried to ignore it.

It had been at least a few hundred years since I (Again, the hunger beckons. Excuse me if I am unable to convey a proper message.) died. I had eaten more souls than I cou- a scent catches my nose-ld count. Honestly this hunger made no sense to- there was a very powerful and very enticing energy signature just over the horizon- me.

Surely it would stop sooner or later. Right? It has to stop eventually. Right?

The prospect that it wouldn't scared me. But it had to stop sooner or later, ri- The scent was so close! I could practically feel it sliding down my throat!! IT SMELLS SO GOOD!

I fell once again into depravity. Afterwards, I was sick to my very soul.

Just who was I?


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: New chappie. Not quite as dark, but without the light would the dark even exist? Yeah. Philosophical, I know. Enjoy the chappie.

And if this analogy helps, I am a train. Your reviews are coal. Every time you review, I go just a little bit faster. SO REVIEW!! REVIEW LIKE YOU LOVE THE RAILROAD COMPANY! (That made no sense.)_  
_

* * *

Chapter 5: Are You Serious...?

_Falling out of aeroplanes and hiding out in holes  
Waiting for the sunset to come, people going home  
Jump out from behind them, and shoot them in the head  
Now everybody dancing the dance of the dead  
The dance of the dead  
The dance of the dead._

-Fire Coming Out of a Monkey's Head, Gorillaz

So, I'm dead. And I become a monster. And I wreck Konoha. Then I eat a lot of other monsters. Then I eat a lot more monsters. Then I become a bigger monster. After that I eat other, bigger monsters. Then I become a smaller monster. Then I eat a lot of other monsters, around the same size as me. Well, now what happens?

Lately, my hunger has been stagnant. My stomach no longer burned, and I could actually ignore some of the weaker hollows. It all seemed very pointless. When the hunger did strike, I did acknowledge that it was still very powerful. But I could almost control it now.

My mind was returning to me, I could feel it. Even as I speak, my thoughts are becoming more and more complex. For once, I don't feel like a ball of rage, coated in a light spread of despair. But then a new emotion sets in. Boredom.

"Now what do I do?" I'm fairly certain every hollow that gets to be as old as I am says those same words at one point or another. I sat around doing nothing for a few hours, but that was way too boring. I could try to determine just how old I was by going to the shinobi world, that might kill some time.

I could barely remember my life there, it had been so long ago now. Surely the world was much different, and no one that I could have known was still alive now. So, egged on by all consuming boredom, I made a trip to the world of shinobi.

I opened a garganta, and stepped through. I almost got hit by a big metal beast. I know now that it was a car, but at that time I really had no clue. I swiped a claw at the evil, metallic beast that smelled like oil and sounded like a hungry demon.

My claw cut through it like butter. It was sliced horizontally, and I think the man inside was cut in half along with his dear Toyota. But it's not like I did it menacingly, it was self-defense.

"What the fuck?!" I left the busy street as soon as I could, opting instead for the relative safety of one of this city's many rooftops. "What the heck happened to Konoha?"

This area definitely used to be Konoha. But what was it now? There were so many people everywhere! The buildings were huge, the floor was hard and gray with hardly any grass, there were metal beasts that made noises that hurt my ears. What the hell happened while I was gone!!

My memories of my life were vague now. I remember being hated, and I remember being alone. But I don't remember this at all! Everything in Konoha was made of wood, this place was like a concrete jungle!!

A moderately powerful spiritual pressure appeared behind me. "Holy shit! What is such a strong hollow doing here?!"

"Here?" I asked, not bothering to turn around. My eyes remained focused on the cityscape before me. "Where exactly is this place?"

"Karakura town! And what the hell are you doing just sitting around?" I turned to face my confronter. He was young. He had orange hair that waved around like it had an attitude problem, one that he clearly shared. Everything about the way he stood and spoke screamed of "Defiance!" He was tall for someone his age, and he had a sword in hand at least as tall as he was. His eyes held a strong feeling of conviction. He seemed to have his own code of justice he would follow to the letter.

Very bushido.

A dark-haired girl, panting hard, burst through the stairwell leading to the rooftop. "Ichigo! You need to run, this hollow-" She caught a glimpse of me and her eyes widened. I cocked my head to the side. "This is an Adjuchas, Ichigo!! If you thought that Menos Grande was tough… We need to go."

"Pshh… Yeah right, like I'd turn my back on one of these beasts!!" The boy charged me with his sword raised, I snorted and blocked the attack easily with a tail. I recognized that black clothing now. He was a shinigami! Perhaps I should kill him.

I spiked my spiritual pressure, his eyes grew wide. "What do I look like to you?"

"A hollow!" There was that conviction again. He really did seem like a good kid. But those clothes… Why did I even care?

"No, I mean what do I look like? I haven't seen myself in centuries at least." The black haired girl seemed a little thrown off. It was clear to me that she was more experienced than the orange one. My behavior must have been quite uncommon for a hollow. But these two, they seemed so weak and I honestly couldn't quite motivate myself to kill them.

"Uh, you're a fox." The girl provided for the orange one. Again, she was quite caught off guard. I nodded.

Of course I was a fox. Had it really been so long that I forgot all about the Kyuubi, and how he had cursed my existence? "Uh huh… Hmm. And this place is Karakura town?" The boy nodded, his sword still wrapped up in my tail. "For a shinigami, you're pretty weak, kid." My experience with them was limited. But that one that I fought was much stronger than him.

"I'm not a full shinigami! I'm just a substitute." He said, subtly trying to pull his sword out of my tail. Good luck. My tails were basically made of steel, and when I activated my armor, they were more like diamonds.

"Yeah, I bet. How did that happen?"

"Well, I was assigned to kill a hollow that went after his family, and I had to transfer my powers to him." The girl said. She had joined him in trying to pull his sword free from my tail's grip. They counted from three and pulled with all their might. Sweat leaked down their forehead's. I released my grip. They went flying back. The girl landed in between the orange one's legs. The sight amused me. Greatly. I laughed.

"Shu-shut up you stupid hollow!" The orange one said, his face flushed as he scrambled to his feet. "You're lucky I don't kill you right here!"

I let some of my power leak out. "You really want to try me?" He grit his teeth, and leaned on his sword. I could see that he could barely move. Let alone fight. "I understand you want to look cool for your girlfriend, but I'm not the kind of guy you want to fuck around with. You hear?"

"She's not my girlfriend asshole!" Surprisingly enough, his spiritual pressure rose to match mine. I really wasn't trying at all, but the fact that this Strawberry could keep up was quite interesting. (Ichigo's name if read differently in Japanese is also the word for strawberry.) "She's my classmate!!" He charged me with his sword again. I rose a paw and hit him upside the head. He went flying.

"Seriously, kid. You're lucky I'm not devouring your soul right now. Don't push my patience." I said evenly. It had been a long time since I had engaged in conversation. To have it end badly would really suck. It would mean my conversational skills were severely lacking. Every conversation I had had for at least the past 2 centuries ended in violence. I could almost sense a pattern there.

The kid looked ready to charge, but the girl raised her hand to stop him. "He's right Ichigo. As long as he's being peaceful we have no reason to fight him." Smart girl.

The kid, Ichigo, looked put off by that but relented. "Fine. But if he starts trying to kill us don't blame it on me." The girl looked nervously at me, she obviously didn't want him putting ideas in my head. She knew that if I even tried at half my capability I could kill them both without hesitation.

"Haha! You should listen to her, Mr. Strawberry! She's a smart cookie."

"Shut up you damned hollow!" He flashed me the bird defiantly.

"Listen, if you're going to talk to me, at least call me something other than hollow."

"Foxie-chan?" The girl asked hopefully. I grimaced.

"He's not one of your damn rabbit drawings Rukia!! He's a huge fucking monster fox!!" The kid yelled at her. She retorted back just as loud. I was apparently forgotten.

"Honestly, you two are like an old married couple." They broke apart from trying to strangle each other at that. "Just call me the Huge Fucking Monster Fox."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck." I looked down at my imaginary watch. "Well, it's been real kiddies, but I gotta jet."

"What? Where are you going?" The girl asked. Gee, you'd think I was her favorite uncle or something.

"I'm hungry. I need to go eat. Killing you two would be pointless. It would be like eating a carrot when you're really in the mood for a steak." That's really the only way to describe the reason I didn't kill them right there. That, and the Strawberry kinda reminded me of myself. Not that I remembered much about myself… Nanosuke? Na… Something.

"OH YEAH?! I'LL GIVE YOU A STEAK YOU ASSHOLE!" The boy flailed his arms at me, luckily for him the girl was there to hold him back.

I laughed right in the kid's face. "Haha, maybe you eat some veggies you'll get strong enough to fight the Huge Fucking Monster Fox." The sheer indignation on his face was really just too good. "Anyway, I'll see you two later, maybe."

"Bye, Foxie-chan!" The girl called out to me. Hoping desperately that I would somehow accept the name.

"Seriously. No." She deflated. I left.

* * *

After I ate my fill back in Hueco Mundo, I felt a little funny. My mask was itching, and my whole body felt a little off. My tails were rubbing against each other relentlessly and my paws were sweaty. There was a twitch in my right eyelid that was pissing me the hell off. "God dammit." This was just annoying.

I wasn't hungry. I just ate a nice shrimp looking hollow, that was a little older than me. I learned that the older the hollow, the fuller I became. Older, generally meant stronger. Now, in my case, I was a lot stronger than the average hollow. I figured it was because of my absorption of the Kyuubi when I was first Hollowfied. I sprouted my armor, experimentally.

It grew, like normal. Chestplate, greaves, gauntlets (although with four legs, the gauntlets and greaves were essentially the same), a helmet, and heavy armor all down my tails. I noticed that the armor now had a white trim that hadn't been there before. It highlighted the brownish red of my fur and armor rather nicely if I did say so myself.

I turned onto my back, lounging around in the sand. Yup, everything seemed norm… This was new.

There was a little girl sprouting out of my stomach. She looked up at me fearfully. "Pesche?"

Did I look like a Pesche?

Oh god I hope not.


	7. AN: A silver lining

A/N: It's been a very long time. I've realized that this is not fair to the people who may be interested in reading the rest of this story. I've consulted with another author on this site on this story and he is willing to take it off my hands for me. He's going to be making some changes (going into greater detail) but the overall plot will remain the same. I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far and I hope you continue to read it. The author who is going to be taking it over is SteadyUniverse (.net/u/1698687/ ) and I am confident that he can pick up where I left off. I'm basically done with fanfiction at this point, so everyone who's put up with my terrible work ethic, thank you and see you later.


End file.
